LOVE, JEALOUSY, AND PRIDE
by brainish
Summary: THIS IS MORE THAT A SIMPLE STORY. IT TRUELY IS A PIECE OF A PERSON'S MIND, IS HOW A TRUE PERSON'S FEELINGS AND ACTS RELATE AND FINALLY CONVERT INTO A WHOLE.
1. LOVE, JEALOUSY, AND PRIDE

**Well i am back with a new story; this will be kind of dramatic; I guess that is because this story is a real part of my self. So enjoy it and hope you like it. It is kind of my first non-fiction.**

By: Alejandro Artiles

**Chapter 1**

_Feelings are so different one from another; jealousy, anger, sadness, happiness, and love do not seem to like each other, but they are all found in one small piece of matter called human being._

Nicholas Sanchez was a very handsome boy; he was what people call a complete package. Nick as his friends call him was tall, curly-dark hair, with big dark brown eyes and skinny but still strong and with a good athletic condition.

Nick was not only good looking, as a complete package he also has to have other attributes. He was very, very smart, he wanted to understand everything. He´s passions were math and natural sciences. He said to himself that someday he will make a huge discovery or make a revolutionary idea that will connect everything in the universe. He had many ambitions in life. Still he is now only 14 years-old. Nicholas speaks two languages English and Spanish, when he speaks in any of these two he speaks fluidly and with coherence.

Nick plays many sports, he is in the basketball and volleyball teams of his school. He likes practicing every sport except for soccer, which he plays occasionally, like two times per year.

Nicholas grew up with his mom, grandma, grandpa, and uncle. He didn´t know anything about his father, who left his mom before he was born. Nicholas mother had a beautiful name, vey poetic; Bella. The love between Bella and Nick was immense; it was a love that nothing can break.

Nicholas likes to dance and have fun as any teenager, and has feelings. He attends to a very fancy school of his city. There he learns to do many things, but once he learns something he like he continues to develop it till he reach a very admirable point of the theme. That is how he has learned so many things in math. Nick´s passion for math, the most complex and simple science of all, began in sixth grade. He had always been good at it but it became more interesting in sixth grade.

Mr. Cough introduced to Nick´s class the usage of variables; that was an opening to many things in the mind of Nicholas. Still Nicholas did not know that was going to be his passion for the rest of his life till now, obviously Nicholas did not become an "Einstein" with math at that moment it was a whole process. That was pre-algebra and the pre-algebra class continued till the end of seventh grade. When seventh grade ended Nicholas was beginning to learn trigonometry. So in two years with very few help Nicholas got through algebra and geometry and began to study trigonometry.

Now Nicholas is in eighth grade and is a very intelligent person, considered a genius by his friends but still he is humble and peaceful.

Nicholas had a classmate, or better to say a girl classmate named Rachel; she was beautiful to Nicholas eyes. Rachel had big brown eyes that had a color like the one honey has. Had curly-brown hair that flow with the wind and was soft as cotton; her face was covered with freckles and had a smile that made anyone else smile with her.

Nicholas was a little shy but could say his feelings if the opportunity was given. Rachel had always being in love with Nicholas, but Nicholas got in love with her some weeks ago. Nicholas even like that was too shy to ask her out by himself, he needed some help after all he had never had to ask anybody because he has never had a girlfriend before.

One day he decided he was going to do it and he was prepared, the funny part was that everyone by that time knew Nicholas loved Rachel with all of his soul and brain. The good part was that Nicholas knew Rachel felt the same way back; the bad news were that Rachel's emotions were very complicated, actually all of Rachel was complicated. Rachel could go from sad to happy in the blink of an eye and then became mad in another blink of an eye. But Nicholas likes Rachel that way, because he loves every single piece of her and that is part of her.

So Nicholas planned to ask Rachel at recess time. He had practice how to do it and he had go through it many times. But because of Rachel´s bipolarity that did not came to be the way, in algebra class while Nicholas helped Roger with his homework, something made Nicholas turn his head left and saw Rachel hugging with extreme passion with Austin, Nicholas knew Austin liked Rachel as well, but also knew that Rachel was interest only in him. Even like that Nicholas had a jealous attack, he felt how his blood rose till it reached his faces, which become red, and his mind was very shocked and confused so he tried to hide his real emotions by returning to help Roger with his homework, which was now not important to Nicholas. He felt betrayed by his friend and his future girlfriend, a defect that Nicholas had was that he was very pride in that kind of situation.

He felt like killing Austin but that would be stupid and will show to everyone that he was jealous so he kept hi sorrow with pride deep inside himself. Seconds after, the hug between the traitors continued and ideas came to Nicholas mind; ideas such as the one of losing Rachel forever, but the pride inside him told him that he could easily find someone else, after all he could, he was handsome, smart, strong and had a good personality. But when Nicholas gets in love it is very hard for him to forget. After a while the hug was not over, it was kind of an endless suffering but luckily Stacey appeared and took him to a corner to talk, Stacey was a friend of Rachel. The moment they got to the corner of the class the hugged kept for a few moments more and finally ended. That did not calmed Nicholas feeling he felt as punching something, or even better Austin. Stacey told to Nicholas not to get jealous that that was nothing.

STACEY: Don´t get jealous, Rachel does not like Austin; she only likes you.

That seemed to be true at Nicholas eyes but was not enough for him to calm completely. Seen by anyone that did not know him as well as Stacey in the outside he seemed to be calmed and patient. But inside emotions were burning each other, everything became hot and his blood was moving so he could actually feel it moving though his veins.

NICHOLAS: No, really, I am not jealous at all, I don´t mind seen them hug.

Stacey could feel that was a lie but the dialogue continued and because of his pride Nicholas did not accept the trueness of what was obvious.

Stacey was touching Nick´s legs and was approaching an stimulant area, but because of the mess inside Nicholas brain, he only felt the hand approaching, Stacey did not touch neither his penis nor his testicles, but still got close enough to excite a man, but not Nicholas, who seemed confused.


	2. PASSIONED LOVE FORGETS EVERYTHING

**WELL NOW THE CONTINUATION BEGUINS. THE SECUELE WHERE THE LINK BETWEEN THE THIRD AND FIRST CHAPTER COMES, AND ALWAYS REMEMBER NUMBER PI IS ABOUT 3.14159265358979323846264338329… SORRY BECAUSE OF THE MATH BUT IS THAT I ALWAYS DO THAT.**

BY: ALEJANDRO ARTILES

**CHAPTER 2**

_If life was not a mystery and we knew the future, we´ll neither live every moment with the enough passion, there will be no questions for the existence, and human felings and emotion would lose their importance._

So after the not so pleasant moment that happened in math class, Nicholas went very mad inside but did not show it out, he just kept a smile and a superficial good mood. He did as if nothing happened, but his true feelings about what happened were not as good as they were shown outside. He felt envious of Austin, mad at Rachel, and wanted to say what he really felt but the idea of someone knowing that he felt like a piece of shit, because of Rachel made him think of many things. Nicholas always thinks what he is going to do before he does it. Past personal events in his life brought a lot of drama because of he taking a decision too fast or not event go through the consequences at all. So he had to think very carefully what to do, he decided to keep it in and that nobody knew what he felt. He thought that if someone knew they could tell everybody and even to Rachel, however, Nicholas did not wanted Rachel to know what he felt, he did not wanted to be seen as a weak guy, or that then Rachel could take advantage of the knowledge of his way of looking at things.

The day continued normally except that Nicholas tried to avoid Rachel, he did not wanted her to see his face or he seen hers. Seen her would have bring the memories of the already past event. Nicholas talked with his other friends, did the work teachers gave him and past the whole day ignoring the event and Rachel.

The school day finally finished and Nicholas returned home, he lives a block away of school so he only walks instead of using the school bus or his family´s car. When he was in home, Nicholas heated his food in the microwave, for about a minute and took a glass of Coca-Cola, a very big glass. When the microwave´s bell rang Nicholas took his food out and grabbed a fork and a table knife; and went directly to his room to eat while watching television. When he finished his food and drink Nicholas took a nap. In his dream Nicholas mind was not clear; he got a very bizarre dream. He dreamed with many math operations, functions, and other things. Nicholas saw how sine (θ) and cosine (θ) were arguing, he did not hear what they were saying but he felt the mad aura they had. Then 1 and 0 came by and pi with number e… that was a very weird dream with lots of "irrational" moments and ideas.

When Nicholas woke up, he went for his laptop and enters logged in and began to surf. There he sees in his contact list that Rachel is logged in, Nicholas decided to give his heart another opportunity to love so he says: "hi"

He waits for Rachel´s answer but nothing.

When Nicholas was about to lose hope he sees she answer with what he thought was a happy "hi"

After that they began a long conversation.

NICHOLAS: How are you?

RACHEL: Fine and you?

NICHOLAS: Good, I love your profile picture!

RACHEL: Ooh yeah, thanks.

The conversation continued normally until Nicholas mentioned something that bend or twist the direction of the whole chatting theme.

NICOHOLAS: You know I feel stupid today…

RACHEL: Really, why.

NICHOLAS: Because I like a girl and I can´t tell her.

RACHEL: but why can´t you tell her? Doesn´t she likes you back?

NICHOLAS: The problem is that I don´t know how to do it. But I knew she liked me so I got in love of her because of that now she shows no signs of a crush.

RACHEL: she showed signals before, and she stopped that is weird. But do I know her or what?

Nicholas did not wanted to tell Rachel his true feelings by chat but also did not wanted to tell her she did not knew her because that would mean a lot of complications in the move.

NICHOLAS: I don´t know maybe… I am not really sure.

RACHEL: Why don´t you try describing her for me, maybe I know her.

NICHOLAS: Ok. She has big brown eyes and a beautiful gorgeous curly hair.

RACHEL: That is so sweet. Had you tell her that already?

NICHOLAS: No

RACHEL: Why?

NICHOLAS: I just don't know how to tell her.

RACHEL: Just be yourself, I don´t know why, but I think I like that girl

NICHOLAS: Maybe I don´t know.

RACHEL: … let me know more about her.

NICHOLAS: Her laugh is astonishing; she has the cutest smile of the whole world. Do you know her?

RACHEL: I don´t know her still, I think.

NICHOLAS: she is very creative, everybody loves her ideas, doesn´t like leaving people down, and it is impossible to be sad when you are with her.

RACHEL: She is so lucky of having someone like you in love with her. Hey, you tell me tomorrow who she is.

NICHOLAS: Ok.

Rachel logged out and Nicholas continued to chat with other people, still Nicholas was happy once again and could not wait for the next day. He even counted the seconds for he getting to school, they were 39,600 seconds until the clock say seven thirty a.m.


	3. THE SECRETE IS REVEALED

**Sorry I did not put this chapter before is that I had some problem with Microsoft word so I was not able to publish it. Days later I found another program in my computer that I could also use Microsoft works processor, it think that is its name, but now I need to begin the whole chapter three again so, lets begin. Oooh! I almost forget in the last chapter I wrote pi now I want to have that mark that in every new fanfic I publish I will write an equation of an interesting math or science fact. F=ma**

By: Alejandro Artiles

**CHAPTER 3**

The 39,600 seconds had ended and with them the agony of the anxious that waiting created on Nicholas. That moment when he woke up he felt different than the rest of the days. He usually wakes up with laziness and feeling rigid. The motion of Nicholas in the morning is dumb and he cannot even think coherently, but today he woke up with energy in his muscles, his veins were filled with the most special feeling he could feel, love, and his brain was so excited that the adrenaline flowed through each of this millions of neurons. He was so excited of seen Rachel once again, after all he now was more that sure she would say "yes"

So he prepared him self normally, or maybe had a little more interest in his look. He woke up, found a towel and went directly to the bathroom to take a shower, he turned the hot water and added some cold to make it warm and relaxing, he washed himself with _Dove_ and a Italian shampoo form _Tec Italy_. Then he went to his room and got dressed, the uniform was a dark blue polo shirt, a light brown pair of pants, a black pair of shoes and some sucks that cover his ankles, also he has to use a black belt. he adds a white shirt that does not cover his shoulders inside the blue shirt. That was the way he likes to do it. He went out for breakfast because some weeks before he began eating at mornings. So he finally left with his black back pack to school, Nicholas walked to school and saw that Angelina who was his best friend from life. They had had known since kindergarten but his friendship with her began in third grade. Since then they had been very good friends. Angelina is the same height as Nicholas. She is blond and has light brown eyes that look like honey. She is white skin and wears the same uniform as Nicholas at school, except that instead of pants she uses a skirt.

They both entered together and went by the hallway talking about their life and how everything was the way it was, they always talk about the same things just that occasionally they change the subject or just begin to joke at each other.

So while they were walking through the hallways of the school Mr. Wu, the school's sub-director was standing in the same place everyone finds him every morning.

MR. WU: Good morning.

NICHOLAS: Good morning mister

ANGELINA: …

That was the basic and conversation they had every morning. So the two fiends continued to walk. They eventually reached the eighth grade class in the high school building. There Miss. Karla was sitting in her respective chair at the class's front left corner. She was talking to Stacey about her new _Black Berry_ and the applications it had.

Angelina and Nicholas had no interest in joining them, so they sat on a pair of chairs that were very close to them. They began to talk about a lot of important less things.

ANGELINA: Fuck! Nick my mom is annoying my life! I cannot stand her anymore.

NICHOLAS: Angie…calm… the problem is not her it is you.

ANGELNA: Fuck you are no help. I can't continue with this, I want her to die! Ash.

Angelina's expressions made Nicholas feel kind of bad because she exaggerated things. Angelina said those awful things about her mom just because of a small problem such as her not wanting to study. It was that Angelina had entered a chapter of her life where she no longer wants to study or do what she is supposed to. Before she was kind and even too innocent to even Nicholas. She thought that sex and boyfriends were bad things that. She was annoyed by porn and the idea of sex. If a group of her friend were like talking about sex related things she would like get stressed and uncomfortable. That was very annoying even to Nicholas. Nicholas is a good person but still he has never thought of sex as something wrong or stupid.

In the pass year Angelina became from that saint maniac to a girl that even to Nicholas was to stupid. Yeah Nicholas thinks Angelina's attitude is stupid.

Now Angelina has a pair of friends that are very stupid. Max and Paul had failed eight grade last year. Paul was not so bad and he is actually a good guy but Max had corrupted him and now is wanting to do the same with Angelina.

Well the bell rang and classes began. Miss Karla directed the class first ten minutes as the homeroom class went by. The whole class prayed, Miss Karla gave the news of the day and nothing exciting really happened.

The ten minutes with Miss Karla finally ended and Mr. Finch entered the room to give his math class, he was high school algebra, geometry, trigonometry, and pre calculus teacher. He is a very smart person, even Nicholas is amazed by his knowledge. He is said to be one of the countries best mathematicians, so Nicholas has plenty of confidence in that he can answer any question that comes to his mind.

So the class went by pretty normal, no jealousy intends from Rachel and because of Nicholas talents in math the class was easy. So then it came grammar. Nicholas had talked to Jean to take Rachel by the swings during recess, he wanted to ask her in there, it was private because no one went there only the ninth grader who by an unknown reason to Nicholas had suddenly stopped. So it was a the perfect place to ask her put.

But because of Ms. Jacky's (who was a hideous person to Nicholas eyes) fault he was not able to do it in recess. Ms. Jacky took the whole class out to recess 10 minutes later, and the recess last only 15 minutes. The reason why she did that was unknown to everybody. Nicholas had his own theory, it was that his husband is no longer in love with her and does not fuck her anymore. That was a theory that was not provable but had may facts that support her. Ms. Jacky was dark skinned, had a face that look as if was dead and not just dead, dead for weeks. her boobs were able to pop a balloon jut that they were not firm they seem to feel as a bag full of cream, but nick was not wanting to touch that, her stomach look as if someone had took it and inflate it. She was not very cute. But the most bothering thin go herself was not her mood that seem she does not know how to smile or her incredible ugly body, it was here two creepy eyes. Whenever she asked you to read or answer a question she would see you until with a sigh that freaks anyone out, she would say something like hey you read, and because she would "point" at you with her eyes and you cannot be sure if it is to you or to someone else she is saying. And if it is you u cannot even read of answer because she would see you in a way it will brake you down.

Recess passed and nobody had eaten anything, everyone asked permission to Miss Karla permission to eat and she accepted because of the reason we gave her. Well the literature was very interesting that day. Miss Karla asked us to do an essay saying how would we make the literature class more interesting. Nicholas essay was the most original and honesty to Miss Karla's eyes, it was funny and reveled how he felt about the class, he include the things he like , disliked and how to make a better class. Some minutes passed and Nicholas went to talked to Stacey about his true love, and asked her if she could make her go by the swings. In that Miss Karla saw them talking and said to them to be quiet, in that for no reason Stacey jumped.

STACEY: Miss is that Nick want to…

At that moment Nicholas jumped rapidly and shut Stacey's mouth with his hand. Then drive her to her seat. Miss Karla made Nicholas sit at his real chair. There Stacey took advantage of the moment.

STACEY: Miss is that Nick want to ask Rachel out.

Everyone's eyes went into Rachel and Nicholas, they were both blushed and with a smile of I cannot believe it in their faces. Miss Karla's gesture was of like "oh my God" here mouth was wide open and here eyes were shiny and had a smile.

The class finally finished and lunch came.


	4. IT FINALLY HAPPENED

**I HAVE BEEN KIND OF BUSSY THIS DAY BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER… AND DO NOT THINK I AM GONNA FORGET ABOUT THE THING I ALWYS WRITE IN MY FANFICS… YEAH I M,EAN THE EQUATIONS… AND ALL THAT MATH THINGS.**

**SIN(A+B) = SIN(A) COS(B) + COS(A) SIN(B)**

**AND BY THE WAY THAT IS A DIMPLE TRIGONOMETRIC IDENTITY.. AND YES I AM JUST AN EIGHT GRADER THATLOVES MATH AND SCIENCE… SO NO MORE TO ABOUT THIS LETS GET TO THE STORY.**

**BY: ALEJANDRO ARTILES**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Not even time is endless, so why wasting it, time will someday be useless and even redundant so let us use it now that it is gold to us, then it will be too late and the actual truth is that you cannot go back in time just forward._

Nicholas got up from his chair and went directly to the cafeteria, there he stayed for a brief period of time, no more than 5 minutes. Then he got bored and went to search for Angelina. Angelina was sitting at the bench next to eight grade. She had just came from picking up her food. Her mom sometime send her food and leaved it by the office, there Angelina had to go to pick it up. So there Nicholas sat in that same bench.

Moments later Peter came an sat down. Nicholas had told to Angelina to eat fast because he need her for something. Of course Angelina knew what was it for. So she ate fast, not very fast but faster, even like that Nicholas was so anxious and desperate that he end up eating Angelina's food.

A moment later before they leave the bench Miss Karla came and took Nicholas by the arm and pulled him toward his way.

MISS KARLA: So when are you going to ask her?

NICHOLAS: Well, I was going to do right now.

MISS KARLA: But how are you going to ask her?

NICHOLAS: I have no idea.

Then Nicholas went by and got rid of Miss Karla.

Nicholas and Angelina went to walk, and by the area of primary Nicholas saw Stacey she was talking with Kelly and Mr. Dexter. They were talking about the detention and the work Mr. Dexter had told them to do. High school did not call Mr. Dexter formally, they just said him Dexter, he was not very old he was by the 20s and had graduated from the school Nicholas attended. So it was like weird to pass from saying him only Dexter to Mr. Dexter, much of the school say him Dexter only because of that.

So Dexter suddenly asked to Nicholas about some bodies of water that are located in and near Russia.

DEXTER: Hey, don't you know the name of that important lake located in Russia?

NICHOLAS: yeah, isn't it the, ammm, Baikal Lake, the one with one-fifth of the world's fresh water deposits? Or do you mean the Caspian Sea?

DEXTER: No it was the Baikal. Wait the Caspian Sea is a lake?

NICHOLAS: yeah, it is the worlds largest lake, it has salt water.

DEXTER: Wow! I didn't knew that. I thought it was a "sea".

Dexter said "sea" like with a ironic thought in his mind.

So after that they all, Angelina, Stacey, Kelly, Dexter, and Nicholas, began to see each other. Then Nicholas began to talk to Stacey.

NICHOLAS: So when are you going to go for Rachel?

STACEY: What, do you want me to go now

NICHOLAS: YES!

So Stacey went like really fast because Rachel was just like 5 meters away from them and Nicholas did not even notice that that because of his nerves.

So finally Nicholas could talk to Rachel in privacy. The only thought that came to his mind was: What do I fucking say to her?

So as all of them got together. Stacey took Rachel to the area near the swings, where they planed hours before to take her, Nicholas asked them to leave them alone for them to talk. And there he asked her.

NICHOLAS: Hi, how are you?

RACHEL: Fine

Nicholas was very nervous and he could sense that Rachel was nervous too. Nicholas thought were not very clear, he could not even think in what to say to her. Nicholas couldn't even look at her into the eyes for two reasons, first he would totally break and paralyze, and second because Rachel was nervous as well and she was seen the floor.

So the conversation was not very productive until Nicholas went ahead and said.

NICHOLAS: Do you want to date me?

RACHEL: Well, I like you and I want to say yes but the girls told me that I need to wait a week before answering you.

NICHOLAS: Ok I understand, so take you time I will wait for you.

Nicholas said that but actually he was like want to say "whata fuck?" hw was like wanting to tell her that she was not suppose to do what other people told her to, that she was supposed to choose by herself. But he did not, he truly did not knew the reason why he did not tell her that thought but then Rachel continued to talk.

RACHEL: But why do you like me?

NICHOLAS: A lot of things, like your eyes that are sweet as honey, even more I guess, your hair that is simply gorgeous and your smile that is totally beautiful.

RACHEL: Do you really like my smile?

NICHOLAS: Yes I do.

Rachel began to laugh and Nicholas just tried to see he laughing. So the rest of the day went by and Nicholas was like: What do I do now?

So that happened all a Friday and so he had to wait for one whole week for the answer. That meant Rachel would respond the next Friday. So that were 604,800 seconds of extreme anxious. That was a not so smart idea to Nicholas, he thought why if she already said yes, or at least she said she was going to say yes she told me to wait. So many questions came to Nicholas mind. And none of then had an answer he could reach through all his math and physics knowledge. I mean Nicholas could find answer to math problem that the seniors of his school thought were complicated as "hell" but not to this. This meant a new branch of interest to Nicholas: Psychology.

Nicholas mind is a complete mess he cant even get to thing in math all he has in his head is the image of Rachel and him in a beach seen the sunset as they hug they see how the sun comes down and the colors go from blue to red to orange to yellow, and that at the moment the sun finally goes down they had the so yearning kiss, sadly he had to concentrate in his classes, it was time for Spanish.


	5. JEAN'S DREAM

**NOW IT IS TIME FOR CHAPTER 5. SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY IT. PLEASE PUT SOME REVIEW. THAT WAY I KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE. AND AS WELL I WILL WRITE A VERY INETERESTING MATHEMATICAL EQUATION.**

**COS(A+B) = COS(A) COS(B) - SIN(A) SIN(B)**

**BY: ALEJANDRO ARTILES**

**CHAPTER 5**

_People say dreams are passages to a different worlds, that are not ruled by our universe laws; but they are passages to the world our mind creates based on this universe and our experiences, so even if people see them as a diferent place they are attached to our minds and universe._

The week finally ended, and with it all the students leaved to their homes, where they were relaxing and enjoying the 172 800 second of freedom they had before next Monday. Nicholas was maybe the only student of the whole institute that did not enjoy the week end.

So it was Friday; it was about three o'clock and because anxious he could not get to bed and sleep as he always did. Instead he entered _Facebook_ and _Windows Live Messenger_. He checked his contact list and he saw that Jean was logged in. he opened the chat room.

NICHOLAS: I am so happy.

JEAN: Did she say yes?

Jean's reaction was not because she was a witch or could read minds; it was because Nicholas had been talking with her and some other friends. Nicholas talked with jean and the other friends almost every day. Jean was not so tall she was actually very small, her hair was shiny and dark color, she was very skinny. She also practiced belly dance(she was not so good at it). Jean's dream job was to be a writer, and she has talent in that, her books are not to descriptive but also describes enough. She describes enough for the reader to understand but leaves some blanks for the imagination of the lector can fly within the book. Nicholas loves Jean's writings. But jean could get mad really easily that is why people love to bother her.

Jean's best friend was Jane, she was taller than Jean and had a smile that crossed her face as a rainbow does in the sky, she was always happy. Jane could do whatever she wants and it did not matter if everything went wrong she would still have her upside down rainbow in her face. For some reason Jane looks like a hippie in a uniform. That was what Nicholas first thought when he saw a picture she had weeks ago in her messenger. Just as Jean could write Jane could draw and paint. They both had unique talents and because Jane was in her school chorus Nicholas thought her voice must be gorgeous. They had never met, only Jean and Jane that were in the same grade and same school.

Jean had a sister named Kate. She was in eight grade, in contrast with Jean and Jane that were in tenth. Kate could sing she was with Jane in the chorus, but after that Nicholas new no more about her. Kate was way taller than Jean, even if Kate was younger.

Finally in the list was Gus. He is a very funny guy, he was not very handsome, but he thought of himself as the sexiest man over this small, time, little point of matter called Planet Earth. Gus was a fan of Lady Gaga, so were Nicholas and Jean. Jane and Kate also liked Lady Gaga but in a much lower degree. Gus was in tenth grade with Jane and Jean. He was weird, but it was not a bad weird it was the kind of weirdness people like. He said he was blond, all because one day Nicholas explained him he had one of his hair color alleles with the configuration for a blond hair but because he had the pair allele with the configuration for dark hair, and the dark hair was dominant he was not blond. But he thought since that moment that he was completely blond even if he was not. He also loves mirrors, he loves seen himself and who knows what else.

So the conversation between Jean and Nicholas.

NICHOLAS: Nope, she said she was going to say yes in a week.

JEAN: Ok that is a step forward, how did it happened?

NICHOLAS: I cannot tell you.

JEAN: Why?

NICHOLAS: Because I need to tell you and Jane at the same time. So lets wait for her to log in.

But Jane did not logged in until 7:18 p.m.

Then they stared a conference in _Windows Live Messenger._

NICLOAS: Hi

JANE: hello.

JEAN: What's up?

The conversation between the three characters continued. Nicholas explained them what had happened, and they were doing chessy faces. Even Jean who Nicholas called Hell for no reason was thinking everything was so sweet and could not resist the impulse of comparing the semi-romance of Rachel and Nicholas to that one of the _Twilight _characters Edward and Bella. After that comment the conversation took a new direction. They began to joke and talk about weird things as they always do.

Nicholas and Jane began to bother Jean, Jean got mad for a moment then everything came back to normal, or at least their normal. Moments later Gus logged in. Gus joined the conversation and the jokes and silly ideas continued.

Jean spoke about her last night dream. It was a strange dream.

Jean began her story by saying the theme had no sense and was very morbid.

Jean dram that she was going through a hall, and passed through a door to enter her room. When she entered she saw Nicholas T-shirtless and blue. His configuration was the exact same as one in a picture he had. The same image, his skin was blue, his abs were totally defined, and his eyes were as deep as a black hole in space and time.

Then Jean said, "Nicholas what are you doing here?" And Nicholas respond, "I came here to fuck you." Nicholas face looked as if he was a sexual pervert. Then Jean turned around and saw another _Twilight _character: Jaccob. Jean made the same question to him and Jaccob also respond he wanted to fuck with her. Jean became paralyze and shocked. Then Nicholas and Jaccob began to fight about who was going to fuck the shocked girl that was laying at the corner of her room.

NICHOLAS: Hey man! I came first wait for your turn.

JACCOB: No way dude.

After several seconds debating who was going to fuck Jean, the two men got to an agreement. They were going to fuck her together. it was going to be a "trio."

Then Jean reacted.

JEAN: I am not going to fuck with any of you!

Jean ran to the door and anxiously opened it. There she saw a multitude of men, at the other side of the door. Then frenetically closed it.

JEAN: Nicholas, why are all these men outside my room?

NICHOLAS: I told them you were a good fucker.

JEAN: You said to them what?

Then Jean explained that was the end of her dream. And that in the morning when she woke up for school, she was traumatized.

Gus, Jane, and Nicholas were laughing so hard that they began to cry of joy.

GUS: Jean want to fuck Nicholas hahaha…

JEAN: I don't want to fuck anybody you blonde bitch bastard!

The conversation continued its way until they all lagged out. But Nicholas was still thinking in what had happened between him and Rachel. He would had to wait till next Friday to answer the questions that were inside his mind. "Are going to date?", "Are we going to be happy together?", "Is Jean a sexual pervert?". those question were floating inside Nicholas mind and made a mess, a way more disorganized mess than the one he had before.


	6. RACHEL'S ABSENCE

**IT IS CHRISTMAS VACTIONS FOR ME! I AM NOT RETURNING TO SCHOOL UNTIL JANUARY 4. IN MY OPINION IT IS NOT ENOUGH VACATIONS. WELL IN THIS TIME I WILL BE WEITTING A LITTLE MORE BECAUSE I WILL HAVE FREE MOR FRE TIME TO DO WHAT I LIKE THAT MEAN WRITE, HANG OUT WITH MY FIRNDS, MATH, AND SCIENCE. NOW I WILL START BY GIVING YOU THE FOLLOWING EQUATION. **

**N+X**

**S****N = ****(2N + X)(X + 1)**

**N= ANY 2**

**YES THAT IS MORE COMPLEX AND YES I AM STILL IN EIGHTH GRADE.**

**BY: ALEJANDRO ARTILES**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Pride is one of those emotion that may kill the love two persons have between each other. Love is said to be the humanity's strongest feeling; then why is it that many other emotions may kill it._

It was time for bed, it was late at night and the sleepiness was winning Nicholas. None of his question were answered and that kept him from having a relaxing dream. Nicholas finally went off. Until it was 3:30 p.m. the next day. Nicholas is kind of lazy, he wakes up only from 2:30 p.m. on, it is almost impossible to see him awake during the morning. The day went by as normal, so did Sunday until it was time for bed.

His brain suddenly remembered he was going to see Rachel tomorrow at school. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to talk to her? Was he having to go and say, "Hi Rachel" with a smiling face or just pass by as if nothing had happened. These thought were bumping inside Nicholas's skull.

But after 10 minutes of meditation Nicholas relaxed, or alt least tried to, and went asleep. The night went bye so fast Nicholas felt it as a _time of Plank_, that is a very short period of time. So as usual Nicholas came up from bed took a towel and went directly to the bathroom. He washed himself with _Dove _and _Tec Italy. _then went to his room and dressed up with his typical uniform. Then he went back to the bathroom and washed his mouth with _Colgate. _finally he leaved to school. He was still sleepy and thinking how he was going to handle the situation between him and Rachel.

Nicholas reached the school, and passed by Mr. Wu as usual with the "Good morning" greeting. He noticed that Rachel had not come yet. So he stayed calm for a while. Classes began and Rachel was not at school yet. Nicholas was worried in the inside but seem calmed in the outside. Then Austin made a stupid question.

AUSTIN: What did you do to Rachel for she not to come back?

The fact that everyone knew that Nicholas had asked Rachel out was no surprise for Nicholas. After all Stacey had shout out loud in front of the whole class including Miss Karla what he did in the past Friday.

Nicholas decided not to respond to Austin. But then Austin said something else.

AUSTIN: You must had scared her off when you said her you like her.

Nicholas did not resisted and said to Austin.

NICHOLAS: Shut the fuck up.

All that happened during the 10 initial minutes they had with miss Karla at the morning then it was time for Mr. Reynolds's class. he gave eight grade social studies. That was the most hated class for Nicholas. Nicholas hated the idea of learning about people and their problems and good stuff. He hated history and the way government worked. He hated all that had to be with humans. For Nicholas the only interesting and important human science was psychology, the others were important less. Then it was for physical geography, he loved the idea of geology and localization. But he totally hated the specification in names and places. For Nicholas giving names to land forms and bodies of water was important but he hate to learn about specific places and locations. Nicholas loved only Natural science. He hated social studies specially history. His mind could not compute why people had to remember events that were important once but are no longer affecting us. For him if the event had passed and no longer has anything to be with people why should it be remembered.

The class went by and even if Nicholas hated, he likes to answer the questions Mr. Reynolds makes. They were still studying Russia. The lesson for that day was about Russia's history and government. What an odyssey for Nicholas.

Mr. Reynolds made a question.

MR. REYNOLDS: Why do you think the U.S. and the U.S.S.R.(Soviet Union) had the Cold War?

Nicholas, and some other classmates raised their hands up high for that Mr. Reynolds could see them.

MR. REYNOLDS: Always the same people raising their hands. I will ask to someone else this time.

Mr. Reynolds searches in the class for someone tha never participates and calls out loud.

MR. REYNOLDS: Kelly you answer.

KELLY: Why me mister?

MR. REYNOLDS: Because you never participate, and I want to hear you opinion.

KELLY: I don't know mister.

Kelly made a face as if she wanted to laugh, but kept it in. Meanwhile Mr. Reynolds made a face that showed disappointment. The whole class just watch the scene.

Then Mr. Reynolds called another name out loud.

MR. REYNOLDS: Barbara you answer. Why do you think the U.S. and the Soviet Union had the Cold War?

Barbara was German. She had come to live to Honduras since she was six. She was a trilingual person. She dominated English, Spanish, and German. Nicholas admire her because of that. Nicholas would love to learn French, Italian, Portuguese, and Chinese. But for now he only knows English and Spanish. Barbara had a reddish tone of brown hair. Her skin had a color was a mixture of yellow, canella and white. And had light brown eyes. Barbara was one of Nicholas best friends, she could cheer anyone up, and knows how to listen people. She was one of those few people that always gave the best advice the can without thinking in themselves. Nicholas had her as friend because of that. Nicholas likes to keep only the real friends.

BARBARA: Ammm, well. I think that because the two of them wanted to have influence over the rest of the countries. And being the one with the best technology will give them more influences.

Barbara had only one problem, she had good ideas but she had some trouble translating her ideas to word sometimes when they ask her something not so intuitive.

MR. REYNOLDS: Good, did you heard her Kelly?

Kelly sigh. Barbara made a smile that covered her face. Barbara was proud of her answer.

The class continued and then Mr. Reynolds went to the next lesson of the book. They had to cover two or three lesson per day because Mr. Wu had told Mr. Reynolds that eighth grade had to finish reading the whole book for the end of the Second Quarter. That was a disgrace not only for Nicholas but for the whole class.

The next section was Russia's cultures and lifestyles. That was still boring for Nicholas. Nicholas loved the individuality of culture but hated learning about them, and the simple issue that every culture had different names and some of them are unpronounceable for a Spanish-English speaker.

The class continued normally, then it was time for the next class, but it was not a joy for Nicholas, it was social studies just that in Spanish, and was more centralized in Honduras. Miss Abby was their Spanish-social studies teacher. Miss Abby not only gave eighth grade that class, she also gave Spanish language and civic.

Miss Abby was one of Nicholas favorite teachers. She was very short in height, she had the height of a fourth or fifth grader. But she was good looking, had black hair and a white skin. Many of Nicholas classmates thought that if Miss Abby were taller she would had been a very desired woman.

Nothing interesting happened during that class.


	7. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?

**IT IS 3:26 A.M. AND I AM HUNGRY, ALL I COULD FIND IN MY REFRIGIRATOR WAS SOME SLICES OF BREAD THAT I TOASTED AND I ATE THEM BUTTERLESS, AND A BOTTLE OF **_**COCA- COLA. **_**I ALSO LEARNED SOME NEW TRICKS WITH THIS PROGRAM FOR WRITING. SO THER IS GOING TO BE A MORE COMPLICATED MATH EQATION NOW.**

**e^****pi = cos(p) + i sin(p) = -1**

**THAT IS AN EQUATION THAT NOT EVEN I UNDERSTOOD, IT MAY BE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW FOR WHAT IS e USEFUL.**

**By: Alejandro Artiles**

**Chapter 7**

The day continued, and Nicholas did not see Rachel anywhere, so that meant she did not go to school. Rachel did not attended school for one whole week! Nicholas's mind began to take interrogate and tried to answers that were simple but had complex answers and a grate variety of possibilities. Nicholas first thought she was sick, maybe a flu or a fever, and worried all day long about Rachel's hypothetical condition. By Wednesday Nicholas thought she instead of being sick, Rachel had traveled to Tegucigalpa, after all she had family there and maybe she went to visit her new cousin that was born the day Nicholas asked her out. By Friday Nicholas was a mess he had no idea where Rachel was and her friends were no help for the interrogation Nicholas had inside his skull.

The rest of the Friday went by. Nicholas had a thought that went over the rest inside his head. It was: "Today is Friday, today would had been the day that Rachel would respond me. And I so want to be with her."

Well Nicholas's day was an outstanding day if we take out the absence of Rachel. Marrie Nicholas and some other friends began to talk in a free time period they had during Mr. Finch's class.

MARRIE: What are you doing tomorrow at night Nick?

NICHOLAS: not to much, just lay down in bed.

MARRIE: Oh, interesting. Can you go tomorrow to my house, I am having my birthday party.

NICHOLAS: OF course I can but I am not so sure they are going to let me go.

MARRIE: Rachel is going to go.

NICHOLAS: Then I am going to!

Nicholas was sure that Marie was pronouncing the truth, after all she was Rachel's best friend. Stacey was Rachel's friend but Marrie was way more important in Rachel's life seen through Nicholas's perspective.

Nicholas's day after that was pretty normal, only that his brain was working half as good because of the space Rachel had inside him. Even like that his half brain was enough to answer any eight grade question. Nicholas's mind was amazing. He once made a self deduction and observed the way his mind works. He basically has a bad memory, so he tries to comprehend instead of memorizing, then he has the ability to use what he learns and comprehends to learn more things that some times amazes himself.

On day trying to improve in volleyball he made a diagram showing the best way to make a serve. And he came up with an original formula that was amazing. He thought it had the potential of been as important to math as the Pythagorean Theorem. Just that his formula had potential in Euclidean Geometry and Spherical Geometry. Still nobody knows that he had made this formula by himself. They don't even know that he has a formula. Nicholas thinks that people is not suppose to be like him, that everybody is unique but that people must expand their comprehension as far as possible; that nature has provide the homo sapiens with a fairly developed brain and that in some way humans must use it.

School finished and Nicholas was free again. As soon as he got home he went to Bella.

NICHOLAS: Mom can I go to Marrie's birthday party?

BELLA: Yes, just tell me when and where.

NICHOLAS: It is tomorrow at 7:00 p.m.

BELLA: Ok, just remember me.

After that conversation Nicholas left the living room; he went directly to his room an logged in _facebook_. There he chatted with Gus, Jean, Jane, and Kate.

Friday was almost over and Nicholas was heading to his bed. Today all he did was think about what was he going to tell Rachel tomorrow. He was nervous because she told him she was going to answering today at school, but because of her miss attendance to school it did not happened.

Nicholas had different ideas for the moment in which his eyes and Rachel's connect to each others with a beam of light. Nicholas first idea was that he could just go and act normally, and that at the moment they were solos they, he could come and ask her once again. Nicholas had the conviction that she was going to answer his love request with a carrying "yes".

Then Nicholas had the idea that his pride will be damaged if he ask a girl twice. In some part of his mind he tried to be like his mom. Since he was young Nicholas saw that his mother was very proud of herself, she need nobody to be happy. She just needed herself and in some subconscious level he tries to be like her.

Nicholas had the idea to take Rachel to dance with him, after all Rachel was a good dancer, Nicholas not that much but he like to get crazy and for Rachel he could make it.

His mind told him that was not so hard but some part of him said it would be a catastrophe and that everybody would laugh at him. Still he was going to dance for Rachel, his true love.

Nicholas then thought, what if she answer with a negative response. Then Nicholas would be totally destroyed by the inside, his heart would break in so many pieces that not even him would be able to count them. Something he had defined, if Rachel said "no" for a mysterious reason was that he would not show his true emotions, that he would try to look casual and happy, and it would work because Nicholas is a talented actor.

Then Nicholas went to bed with a bunch of ideas in his mind. Nothing really made any sense in his psychology. Everything was the same but different, his mind was a piece of intergalactic structure. So complex but still every part insignificant. After all a humongous structure is nothing compared to the universe.

Nicholas went to bed and fall asleep. He slept with his dark blue boxers and looked totally hot.


End file.
